


Следующая остановка - везде

by MoraTodd



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: AU, Crossover, Klaine, M/M, doctor!kurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraTodd/pseuds/MoraTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда оказывается рядом, когда тебе больше всего это нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следующая остановка - везде

С самого утра не переставая лил дождь.

Судя по всему, у неба жуткая депрессия, подумал Блейн, мрачно косясь на нависшие над городом бетонные облака. _«С другой стороны, так даже лучше.»_ Юноша поплотнее натянул капюшон и поплелся домой, даже не утруждаясь обходить лужи – главным образом потому, что обходить было негде.

– Эй, ты, гомогей!

Резкий толчок в спину между лопаток. Асфальт стремительно врезался в колени и ладони. Стало мокро, больно и очень мерзко.

– Желаю встретить твоего принца на белом коне! – издевательский смех откуда-то сбоку. Кажется, это опять кто-то из футбольной команды. – Он увидит тебя и сбежит от такого красавца!

Блейн услышал быстро удаляющиеся шаги и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Осмотрел себя, оценивая причиненный ущерб. В наличии: мокрые и грязные джинсы, одна штука; разодранная об асфальт ладонь, одна штука; боль в отшибленных конечностях, посчитать не удалось; плюс еще одно унижение в богатую коллекцию Блейна Андерсона. Юноша обтер ладони об куртку, откинул капюшон назад, чтобы дождь хлестал по лицу и слепил глаза, не давая заплакать от обиды. Чем, чем, черт возьми, он хуже других? Тем, что любит музыку, мечтает о Бродвее? Тем, что в отличие от этих боровов из футбольной команды, от которых за версту пасет мужской раздевалкой, тщательно следит за собой? Тем, что ему нравятся парни – блин, да когда же наконец эти долбанные гетерасты поймут, что в этом нет, нет ничего предосудительного? Только вчера девчонку из его класса избили за то, что она имела неосторожность попасться на глаза той компании, что донимала Блейна, в футболке с радужным рисунком. В радуге было семь цветов, да и девушка, что самое интересное, была убежденной гетеросексуалкой, но кого это, блядь, волнует? Да, правда, кого из этих баранов или учителей, что закрывают глаза на все, что они творят, волнует боль и слезы той девушки, кого волнует унижение Блейна, кого волнует обида тихого отличника Тима, который регулярно вытаскивает свои вещи из унитазов и мусорных баков, кого волнуют потаенные страхи Сэм, коротко стриженной татуированной блондинки, которая судорожно сжимается в комок, стоит кому-то просто к ней обратиться? Всем наплевать на многочисленную и разношерстную касту аутсайдеров, и поэтому кабаны из «крутых» безнаказанно их шпыняют и донимают. Блейн топнул по луже от бессильной злобы – брызги полетели на и без того уже мокрые джинсы парня и на проходящего мимо странного типа, отпрыгнувшего от потока холодной воды с возгласом неожиданности:

– Ай!

Блейн поднял глаза и проморгался, смахивая с пушистых ресниц дождь. На него уставилась пара очень удивленных серых глаз.

– О, простите, – выдавил Андерсон и пошел было дальше, но незнакомец не отрывал от него взгляда, лишь наклонил чуть голову на бок.

– Эм… Что-то не так? – озадачился юноша. Только сейчас он заметил, что на парне нет даже куртки, только футболка и клетчатая рубашка, уже промокшая насквозь и прилипшая к телу. К вполне красивому, в меру накаченному телу. _«Так, Андерсон, отвлекись и прекрати пялиться.»_

– Да нет, – парень лучезарно улыбнулся, откидывая со лба челку – движение, которое почему-то показалось Блейну очаровательным. – Просто пытаюсь понять, здесь принято обрызгивать друг друга водой из луж, или ты чем-то расстроен?

Блейн фыркнул. Что-то в этом парне было.

– Да нет, не слышал о такой традиции… – рассуждал тем временем парень. – Что случилось?

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Блейн. – А ты что здесь делаешь? Тебе не холодно?

– Я… эм… потерял кое-что, – парень достал из кармана непонятный прибор, похожий на отвертку (?) и посмотрел на него. – Она должна быть где-то тут. Ты не видел случайно синей будки?

– Будки? – Блейн резко засомневался в адеквате собеседника.

– Ну да, – парень очертил руками в воздухе прямоугольник. – Синяя, с телефоном, наверху фонарь. Ну, будка. Не видел?

– Не-а… – протянул Блейн. В голове назойливо крутился вопрос, а не пора ли звонить психиатру.

– А ты… – начал было Андерсон, но тут откуда-то из-за угла послышался странный звук, словно там работала какая-то машина. Звук довольно быстро стих, но парень уже бросился со всех ног в переулок, откуда тот доносился. Заинтригованный, Блейн поспешил за ним, забыв про свои огорчения.

Когда Блейн завернул за угол, парень пылко целовал дверь синей телефонной будки.

 _«Ээээ…»_ – подумал Блейн.

– Так ты эту телефонную будку искал? – осторожно спросил он.

– Ага, – радостно подтвердил парень. - Нашлась!

– Я вижу, – Блейн неуверенно улыбнулся, все еще находясь в сомнениях по поводу его психического здоровья. – Ты кто вообще такой? Я тебя тут раньше не видел.

– Я Доктор, – представился парень. – А ты кто?

– Блейн, – Блейн пожал протянутую руку. – Доктор кто, прости?

– Просто Доктор, – странный тип пожал плечами. – А ты вот все же был чем-то расстроен. Может, поделишься?

– Уфф… – Блейн поежился и встал под навес у ближайшего крыльца – там было хоть немного суше и не так дуло. – Когда я выходил из школы, меня кинули в лужу. Просто так! И так постоянно…

– Пустяки, – фыркнул Доктор и вдруг схватил Блейна за руку и вытащил обратно под дождь. – Посмотри, разве это проблема?

Его рука обвила талию Блейна, и юноша вдруг обнаружил, что его втянули в танец посреди промокшего насквозь переулка. Ноги Доктора легко ступали по лужам, он уверенно вел Блейна, сияя веселой улыбкой. Распрямившиеся кудри Андерсона холодными прядями касались его шеи, но юноша больше не мерз – ладонь Доктора, сжимавшая его руку, была теплой, и сам он словно излучал тепло, и Блейн невольно заулыбался сам. Доктор резко крутанул Блейна, поднимая брызги, которые сверкнули в лучах неожиданно выглянувшего солнца.

Блейн засмеялся. От души, свободно, радостно. Он уже давно не был так счастлив, ни с кем, даже с самыми родными людьми, ему не было так легко и просто. А правда, почему бы не станцевать под противным лаймовским ливнем со странным незнакомым парнем? Блейн, хоть убей, не мог придумать причины.

Доктор поймал его взгляд и тоже засмеялся. Блейн вдруг заметил, что глаза у него стали голубыми, цвета чистого октябрьского неба – а ведь до этого были чуть ли не стальными.

А Доктор еще и напевать начал. Андерсон прислушался и узнал строчки:

_I’ll never know what made it so exciting,  
Why all at once my heart took flight…_

Блейн не удержался и подпел:

_I only know when he began to dance with me,  
I could have danced, danced, danced all night…_

Они одновременно остановились и, переглянувшись, слегка смущенно рассмеялись. Блейн, вдруг поддавшись внезапному порыву, притянул Доктора к себе и поцеловал.

– Э… вау, – охнул Доктор, когда Блейн через секунду опомнился и отстранился. – Это был мой первый поцелуй с парнем. Кажется. За последние лет десять точно.

– Прости, – Блейн так смутился, что не обратил внимания на странные слова Доктора. – Ты… ты против, да?

– Вовсе нет, – Доктор лукаво покосился на Блейна. Всесильные боги, он что, заигрывает? – Просто в следующий раз делай это не так неожиданно, ладно?

Андерсон просиял и кивнул. Доктор уже протянул было ему руку, чтобы продолжить танец, но вдруг отдернул ее и запустил в задний карман джинсов. Выудив что-то, похожее на какое-то удостоверение, Доктор озадаченно уставился на него. Блейн подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо. На бумажке аккуратным женским почерком было написано: _Come along Doctor_

– Оу, – отмер Доктор. – Кажется, мне пора.

– Ты уходишь? Куда? А что это за бумага? А от кого записка? – засыпал его вопросами изумленный Андерсон. Доктор замахал руками:

– Не все сразу! Меня позвала, ээ, подруга, – он как-то неловко оглянулся по сторонам. – Похоже, что-то интересное намечается.

– А мне с тобой можно? – задал Блейн самый главный для него вопрос.

Доктор с ухмылкой распахнул перед ним дверь телефонной будки:

– Обещаешь не падать в обморок? Мне некогда с тобой возиться, я не хочу опаздывать к Вастре и Дженни.

– Обещаю, - выпалил Блейн, который уже ничему не удивлялся: его захватило необъяснимое, но пьянящее ощущение того, что он стоит на пороге величайшего приключения в своей жизни.

– Что ж, тогда добро пожаловать на борт, – Доктор подтолкнул Блейна ко входу в будку. – Allons-y!


End file.
